


slumber party

by verity



Series: tween wolf [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verity/pseuds/verity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison drink and watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slumber party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_rocket_frost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_rocket_frost/gifts), [whiskey_in_tea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskey_in_tea/gifts).



> Lush for Ashe, Manhattans for Scout. <3
> 
> content notes: Lydia uses some ableist language and jokes about addiction and poverty in the context of teenage boredom.

Lydia is in the kitchen, waffling between the Lush face masks in the fridge, when Allison lets herself in. "Girl time," Lydia says, returning the tub of BB Seaweed in her hand to the shelf. "You want to mix drinks, or should I?"

Allison leans back against the counter and frowns. "You drink a lot."

"It's not like there's anything else to do here," Lydia says. "Beacon Hills is two movie theaters and a public pool away from a county-wide Oxy epidemic. Manhattan?"

"I don't know that one," Allison says.

Lydia pulls out sweet vermouth, rye, bitters, and cherries, then two heavy crystal tumblers from the cabinet by the fridge. "I'll show you."

—

They take their Manhattans out by the pool, lie on the chaises that the housekeeper brought out of the storage for the summer and stare up at the sky. Beacon Hills is small enough that on nights like this, moon slender and waning, you can see most of the constellations overhead. When Lydia was younger she got her dad to buy her a telescope so she could study them every cloudless night, learn the placement of each by heart. Cygnus is overhead now, Deneb and Albireo glowing bright.

"This is nice." Allison shifts on her chaise, the ice clinking in her glass. "Thanks. I mean, just—thanks, generally, I know it's a lot to—"

Yeah, Lydia needs a lot more whiskey for that discussion. "Did you and Scott go on a _date_? I need to details," she says instead.

"No," Allison says, then: "I've never been on a date. How would I know?"

Lydia turns to face Allison, sits her drink on the little table between them. "You like each other, you went out after a group activity, got _milkshakes_ , that's practically textbook. Who paid?"

There's a long pause. "Scott, but I don't—he's my friend, Lydia."

"So? Haven't you ever watched _When Harry Met Sally_?" That's not Lydia's favorite Nora Ephron film, but it's watchable.

"No," Allison says.

"That wasn't a good example," Lydia says.

—

They put on face masks—Brazened Honey for Allison, Cupcake for Lydia—and pile into Lydia's bed with a pint of mango sorbet, put _10 Things I Hate About You_ on in the background. "I've never been to a slumber party," Allison confesses. "You're—I've never really had girl friends. My mom wasn't very girly, and my aunt—"

"I was here for that," Lydia says to spare them both. "You've been missing out. Boys are all idiots: they just want one thing, and they think we're put on earth to give it to them."

Allison smiles at that. "That sounds like something my mom would say."

Lydia sighs. "I'm touched."

—

"I'm going to throw a party," she says, as they're dozing off in her bed. It's weird how safe Lydia feels with Allison beside her: for all that she said to Stiles earlier, she's never seen Allison as a threat. Allison's loyal and patient, face soft and deceptively innocent in her half-sleep. "A pool party."

"Never been to one of those either," Allison mumbles.

"First time for everything," Lydia says.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [ladyofthelog](http://ladyofthelog.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
